Werevamp
A Werevamp, sometimes refered as Werepire is the offspring of a Therianthrope and a Vampire. Background Werevamps are the result of the union of a therianthrope and a vampire, which takes an equal amount of characteristics from each parent species. For instance werevamps still need to consume blood regularly and still be affected by the presence of a full moon. The abilities of a werevamp are very similar to the abilities of each parent species. The only difference is these abilities may be magnified. Also werevamps can overcome some of the major weaknesses that hinder each parent species. Werevamps are definitely a force to be reckoned with and because of the union between these two powerful species, they are virtually unstoppable. Powers of the Species *'Hematophagia' - All werevamps, are hematophagous. By biological necessity, they must consume blood (either human or animal), in order to function. *'Immortality' - Werevamps, possess an infinite life span and eternal youth. It also provides them with immunity to all conventional illness, diseases, viruses and infections (Including cancer). *'Suggestion' - Werevamps, can control the minds of others, through verbal command. *'Shapeshifting' - They can alter their form at will. They can also turn into animals. **'Retractible Claws' - By partially transforming, they can have powerful claws and are able to cut through solid walls. *'Sharp Fangs' - They can have abnormally sharp canine-teeth like and retractible fangs, which can deliver a deadly bite. *'Super Strength' - The werevamps are able to exert great amounts of physical force more than an ordinary human being. **'Super Leap' - Because of their super strength, a werevamp is able to exert great physical strength on their legs, in order to jump very highier and over long distances. *'Super Speed' - They can run faster at extraordinary speeds, at 300 km/h to be exact. *'Super Agility' - Their agility, reflexes, dexterity and balance, are beyond human limits. *'Indestructibility' - They are completely immune to physical damage, but still hurts. *'Healing Factor' - Their regenerative abilities are powerful enough to heal a wound quickly at cellular level. **'Advanced Immune System' - Due their superhuman healing factor, dhampir are immune to some, if not all, known poisons, toxins, venoms, viruses, bacteria, allergen, etc. *'Super Senses' - The werevamps have the extremely keen and heightened senses of smell, sight, taste, hearing and touch inherent in all canines. *'Super Stamina' - Werevamps don't tire easily. *'Super Endurance' - Werevamps survive without supplies for a extended time. *'Psychokinesis' - The werevamps can move objects with their minds. *'Telepathy' - The werevamps are able to read other people's minds, and mentally communicate with them. Like werewolfs they can enter inside the minds of the others, with or without tactile contact. *'Flight' - They are able to propel themselves through the air. *'Lie Detection' - They are able to intuitively sense lies. *'Psychic Link' - Werevamps have a telepathic connection with each member of their respective packs. Unique to them *'Anti-Vampire Venom' - Werevamps possesses a blood that is toxic to vampiric entities that can affect or kill any vampiric being that comes in contact with their blood. *'Werevamp Bite' - They are able to turn therianthropes into a werevamp through a bite, by the venom produced by their salivary glands. This can cure the effects of their blood on vampires. **'Death Inducement' - On a human this bite would kill him/her. *'Daywalking' - Due their Therianthrope heritage, werevamps are immune to the lethal effects that u.v. rays and sunlight have on the other kinds of vampires. Allowing them to walk in daylight as they were human beings. *'Blood Lust Control' - Due their Therianthrope heritage, werevamps can to suppress their hunger of blood. Category:Races